Rebecca Winthrope
Just because I'm a cheerleader does not mean that I can't kill. In fact, it's quite the opposite -Becca talking to the interviewer. Basic Information Personality Becca is a very chipper girl that tries to be friends with everyone. She laughs a lot and is very kind to other people. Once of her best qualities is how she is kind to anyone, even her enemies. She is often described as having a positive outlook on life and she is an optimist. However, if someone is threatening to her wellbeing, she is not afraid to kill them. Becca also isn't very wise, relying more on intuition then on previous knowledge, thus repeatedly making the same mistakes over and over again. Strengths *She is flexible so she can fit into any pose. This is useful in hand to hand combat. *Becca has a great amount of stamina, being able to run for extended periods of time. *Becca also is a great fighter and she is experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses *She continously makes the mistakes that she has made before, possibly causing her to end up killing her allies on accident. *Becca has a recurring ankle injury, thus if she steps on it wrong, it could cause problems for her in the games, which means she is unable to walk. *Becca has a poor accuracy with throwing weapons meaning that if that a throwing knife or something like that were the only weapon she would be able to get her hands on, she would have a poor time in the games. Backstory The cheering of the crowd echoing through my mind. Music pounding through my skull. As I soar through the air. 5......6......7.......8 I do a double backflip as planned and my stunt group catches me. ---- "Wake up Becca!" A stern voice ejaculated at me. Huh. I must have fallen asleep in math class again, but who could blame me, it's just so fucking boring. I wish my parents would allow me to go to the career academy but they don't think I'm strong enough. It's not my fucking fault that they gave me crappy small person genetics. I'm just a wimpy fucking nerd. That night, I headed home after stealing applications to go to a career academy. If my parents were not going to sign me up, I may as well sign myself at. By the time I had finished walking back home to my parent's small bungalow, supper was made. I could feel my stomach rumbling and my mouth watering. "Becca, we are very angry at you. Apparently you had fallen asleep in math class," my mother said as soon as I had walked into my house. I nodded my head and sat down at the dinner table. "Mom, I want to go to a career academy," I bursted out, not able to take going to a regular school anymore. "Ha, Becca, you're too small. You'll get crushed, like a bug," my mom replied. "Mom, I'm fourteen years old. I can handle myself." "Becca, you're not even ninety pounds!" my dad exclaimed. "So what? I bet I could win the hunger games just as easily as you can. If you won't let me go, I'm going to sign myself up. Guess what? There's nothing you can do to stop me from doing what I want to do." I yelled, smashing my knife into the table. My mother sighed, "I guess Becca, you made your point. We'll sign you up for a career academy." One month later I was starting at none other than the best career academy of Panem. Okay, I did do a lot of persuading, but let's be honest here, what district one tribute does not want to be a victor of the hunger games? On the way to the academy, I saw a flyer that said "District One Cheerleading tryouts." Normally in the past, I would have never wanted to have anything to do with cheer, but now I kind of wanted to give it a shot. Tryouts were being held the next day and I was excited. Category:District 1 Category:Katagma Category:OC Page Category:Female Category:16 Year Old Category:Knife User Category:Spear User